Workforce Management (WFM) schedules of customer calls in a call center are generated for each call center agent. Call center agents may be part-time or full time workers based in different locations including different countries. Due to unforeseen circumstances, call center agents may not be able to attend a schedule. This may cause staffing problems, such as imbalances of staffing within different workgroups of the call center, particularly when the call center manages thousands of call center agents. Thus, juggling call center agents between different schedules and different workgroups may be critical for restoring efficient operation of the call center.
Thus, it may be desirable to have a system for automatically detecting the absence of call center agents and reassigning the schedules of unavailable agents to other agents.